


The River

by AshKetchup98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Heartbreak, Love, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKetchup98/pseuds/AshKetchup98
Summary: A short poem on failed love





	The River

My life is in shambles  
I bounce between a rock and a hard place  
I am in free fall  
Going at a high pace

I get hurt again and again  
I begin to lose hope  
Then something else pulls me in  
Like the words cruelest rope

Cause what's pulled me in  
Only wants to use me  
My delicate heart takes  
The worst of abuse, see

I fear I'm not cut out for happiness  
I only end up crying  
I pray that my heart   
Is not slowly dying

I close myself off  
But I feel empty   
I cannot trust anymore  
But then something new tempts me

I bounce and I get hurt  
Like a fish being thrown  
Between the banks of a river  
Unable to stand on my own

One day soon  
I hope I will be free  
Cause at the end of every river  
There lies the sea


End file.
